


an ideal case

by seventeencrows



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: after the first 14000 years i imagine this started to get a little.....formulaic, general distaste for languages based on accusative morphosyntactic alignment, the ultimate definition of "it's the thought that counts"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeencrows/pseuds/seventeencrows
Summary: they always ask the same questions, and they’re never the right ones.





	an ideal case

**Author's Note:**

> me, churning out fics and valuing quantity over quality in a cheap attempt at bolstering my self-worth? never

the new ones are always such a hassle.

their questions never change, not in all the times we’ve done this and these—they are so new, so young, so crippled with their _words_ and their _alphabet_ and their great toy ships they build to cross the stars. were we like this once? so terribly rudimentary?

perhaps once, forever ago, but that—that is beyond us now. it will be beyond them too, eventually, soon, these petty things, these kid gloves and rocket fuel and die— _to_ die? dying? this is how their language works, yes? their understanding of the universe is so incomplete but they will learn; we will show them, show him, show this one because he is here, because he _came to us—_ he is not ideal, not, perhaps, the _best_ option but he is here now with his english (?) and his acquiescence and he is scared but he invokes his noble marvin gaye and wise high school and so we must _get on with it._

it is never dull, to hear our story through someone else—they are always so different, grasp so dearly to all the different parts and they, _this_ they, we did not think—the others were not like this, so focused on the _details,_ so dramatic when all we have done was bring them _back._ for surveillance, as surrogates, yes, but we have given them a _gift_ if this dying is so truly terrible.

but.

we do not have the time.

we must see if they, as he says, play well with others. with _us,_ if they will give us what we want, show us what it is we cannot master—yet. he is happy, yes, to return home, but also to speak of us, to tell his others all there to know. we are waiting for them and fourteen thousand years is not so long a time to watch here, if only to know how they create it, this marvel—

it is such a delight, this music, this order and harmony and balance—do they hear it? really, honestly hear it? it is _so beautiful,_ and they do not know what they have truly done.

at least, not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> so the fic itself in google docs is 359 words, and i'm not entirely certain where ao3 got another eight words but i can't be arsed to count it out
> 
> in all honesty i'm deeply unhappy with this one, and i have another fic that's nearly done that i like better but i think i'll hold off on posting it for now


End file.
